Christmas Special I
by CrackPairingLover
Summary: Kazuma, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR decides to go and spend some quality time together out in the snow.


**Merry Christmas!**

 **I don't even know why I wrote this...but it's Christmas, right?**

 **By the way, as always, thank you all so much for the support. It really means a lot to me, and I hope that you're all in Santa's Good List!**

 **Yes, this story happens in the same timeline as Still Alive, just like the one I wrote for Halloween. Problem? Nah, just kidding.**

 **Now, go grab your munchies and read!**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

"How are you not cold?"

Kval raised one of his eyebrows at Ruby's sudden question, only for him to shrug in response a few seconds later.

"I just don't."

Despite standing out in the courtyard while it was snowing, Kval was wearing nothing but his usual Mage's Guild uniform. And the only thing visible which was able to keep him warm was the green scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

The temperature was freezing, but Kval didn't seem like he was even in the least bit effected by it. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the cold, and the wide smile across his face was proof of that.

"I understand how Yang is able to keep herself warm in all this snow with her Semblance and all that, but you..." Ruby trailed off as she narrowed her eyes at him. She was wearing her usual combat skirt, along with her red cloak. Unsurprisingly, the clothes were able to keep her warm, but she decided to wear a red scarf just in case.

"Don't look at me like that," said Kval.

Ruby knew the vessel was rolling his eyes, despite not being able to see them since his bangs were in the way. How she knew, she'd never know, as weird as it sounded.

"Maybe it's because you were created?" She immediately winced upon realising what she had just said. "A-Ah, I'm sorry..."

"It could be," Kval said with a smile. He shoved his hands deep inside his pockets, not minding at all.

Before Ruby could apologise to him for bringing up his past, she yelped when a snowball came crashing itself into the back of her head. Turning herself around, the first person who entered her line of sight was her first friend, Jaune Arc.

The blond boy was currently smirking at her, a snowball in hand.

"Jaune!? What was that for!?" Ruby yelled.

"No reason," Jaune replied with a small chuckle, still smirking.

"Jaune, I don't know if you've noticed, but you just doomed yourself there," the blonde brawler of Team RWBY said with a small and yet shit-eating grin.

"W-What do you mean?" Jaune turned his head in order to face Yang with a quizzical look, obviously confused. But deep down inside, he began to feel uneasy.

"Well, she's pretty much unstoppable when it comes to snowball fights. So...it's nice knowing you," said Yang. She then winked at him and walked away.

Face paled, Jaune turned his attention back to Ruby, and soon dropped his snowball upon seeing her.

Ruby was grinning at him, and had a freshly made snowball in one of her hands. However, a large pile of snow could be seen just right beside her. Because of this, she now had easy access to endless rounds of snowballs.

Right now, Jaune knew he was screwed.

"Don't expect me to show mercy," she said sweetly.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Jaune held his hands in front of him and backed away slowly. "Hehehe...is it too late to surrender?" he asked.

A snowball to the face was his only answer.

 **-IIXII-**

Kval could only sigh at the sight of Jaune being bombarded by the never ending waves of snowballs. He pitied the poor fool.

Despite that, he made no effort to hide the smile that was currently displayed across his features.

Deep down, he knew they were just playing around.

It was no surprise that the little reaper was an expert when it came to snowball fights, since her Semblance was speed. And when it came to snowball fights, having Ruby as your opponent was the same as entering a meat grinder.

"H-Hey! Stop! I surrender!" Jaune ran around aimlessly with his arms shielding his face, while Ruby kept zipping around him like a predator chasing after its prey. She kept on throwing her never ending rounds of ammunition, much to his chagrin.

"Well, they're having fun," Ren said, standing beside Kval. He flashed the young vessel a small smile.

"Ruby is having the time of her life, but Jaune..." Kval trailed off. The sight of Jaune tripping himself by accident made him wince. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Ren rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself at that.

"I hope so..." Kval murmured. He winced once more upon seeing Ruby throwing her endless amounts of snowballs at Jaune's head without stopping. "...and I also hope that Jaune doesn't pass out or anything."

"Ruby! Stop!" Pyrrha called out, but was ultimately ignored as the reaper continued her assault on the helpless blond boy. Sighing, she made her own snowball and threw it at the back of Ruby's head, which finally made her stop.

As Ruby slowly turned herself around, Pyrrha immediately felt uneasy all of a sudden. She took a few steps back, looking at the girl cautiously.

"...Ruby?"

Ruby pointed her finger at Pyrrha, which made her flinch slightly at the sudden action. "If it's war you want, then it's war you'll get!" she shouted. She began zipping around, turning her attention towards her new target.

"W-Wait! Ruby!"

A snowball flew straight at Pyrrha. Luckily for her, she managed to lower herself just in time before it could hit her. Pyrrha quickly made her own snowball, and proceeded to give the younger girl a stern glare. "I guess I have no other choice then. Prepare yourself, Ruby!" she exclaimed.

Ren covered his face with his hand and sighed, shaking his head sideways as he did so. With this happening, trouble was just beyond the horizon. It's as clear as the light of day itself. "Well, we better get out of here before things will start getting out of hand," Ren advised.

"I agree." Kval nodded in agreement.

However, before the two could walk away, a certain someone decided to join the battle.

"If you mess with Pyrrha, then you mess with me!" Nora declared with a wide grin, standing at Pyrrha's side with snowballs in each of her hands.

Pyrrha was a bit surprised at first, that is until she gave the bubbly bomber a quick nod. She smiled confidently, and later turned to Ruby with a smug grin.

Ruby looked to the duo with a nervous expression. Fast or not, she knew that dealing with the two at the same time would prove to be a troublesome job. Not to mention that Nora was brutal when it came to fighting others.

"I'll...join you guys too." Jaune stood up, slightly dazed after the beating he received from Ruby earlier.

"Hey! No fair!" Ruby yelled at them, fully knowing that she was now completely outnumbered.

The three members of Team JNPR simply smirked in response to what she said, which caused Ruby to take a few steps back in fear.

Yang came in and gave her little sister a soft pat on the shoulder, grinning as she eyed the three members of Team JNPR. "You're not alone in this, Ruby," she said. She then turned herself around so that she was facing her partner, and called out, "Blake! Get your tail over here!"

Blake, who was in the middle of reading her book, only sighed in response. She looked over at Yang and shook her head, earning herself a small pout from the blonde. But the next thing she knew, Nora took aim and threw her snowball at her hand, knocking the book she'd been reading out of her grasp.

Everyone stared at Nora in utter shock, who seemed to be smirking widely for some reason.

Walking over to her teammates after handing her book to Kval, Blake gave the bubbly bomber a sharp glare. She then folded her arms with her head held high. "Don't be surprised if I end up burying you in snow, Nora."

"Then you'll have to go through me."

To their surprise, Ren came in and stood in front of his childhood friend with his arms crossed, giving the cat faunus a glare of his own.

"Yay! Ren is joining!" Nora exclaimed cheerfully. She wrapped her arms around Ren's waist from behind, which made a smile to settle itself onto his face. "Now, feel the unholy wrath of Team JNPR!"

"Where's Weiss?" Yang whispered into Ruby's ear, feeling a bit nervous upon witnessing the turn of events.

"S-She said that she was going to study..." replied the scythe wielder, not tearing her gaze away from Team JNPR.

"Well..." Yang shrugged. "we're screwed."

 **-IIXII-**

Kval smiled at the scene displayed before him as he held Blake's book, which was tucked under his left arm. He kept his gaze locked onto his group of friends from his spot, not wanting to interfere.

Snowballs flew everywhere. It was total chaos.

Of course, the most unfortunate person in the field was Jaune, simply because he was terrible when it came to aiming.

But he sure had the guts to start the whole thing in the first place.

"What are they doing?" Weiss asked as she came up from behind Kval, causing the young vessel to jump slightly in surprise. "They are being childish."

"W-Well, a lot of things happened," Kval explained. He turned to face the heiress, and later smiled. "So, how was your studying?"

"Good, as usual. Nothing exciting to note," Weiss answered. She then moved her gaze onto her friends, who seemed to be having the time of their lives, and scoffed. "They are acting like children..."

"You should join them."

"Huh?" The heiress narrowed her eyes and faced Kval. She folded her arms as a scowl made its way up to her face. "And why on Remnant should I do that?"

"Go and have some fun. Enjoy yourself once in a while." Kval chuckled, but was confused when a small smile was sent in his direction, courtesy of the young heiress.

"But I'm already enjoying myself," Weiss said.

"Eh?" Kval tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"You dunce. Just by engaging myself in a conversation with you is enjoyable," Weiss explained, slightly annoyed.

"Oh. W-Well, my bad." Kval scratched the back of his head in utter embarrassment, his gaze not meeting hers.

Before Weiss was able to tell Kval how much of a dunce he was, a snowball came out of nowhere and crashed itself into her face.

Silence filled the cold air as everyone's gaze landed on the heiress, whose face was slightly covered up in snow.

Once Weiss was done getting every last bit of snow out of her face, she opened her mouth to shout at her friends, only to stop herself when Kval placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"I'll handle this," Kval whispered to Weiss. He then handed her the book that he'd been holding and took a step forward. "Alright, who did it?" he called out.

"Uh...it was me," Yang admitted, grinning sheepishly. "My bad."

"Well then," Kval smirked. "it looks like you three are my enemies."

"What!?" the three members of Team RWBY shouted in unison, staring at Kval in total disbelief.

"As Weiss Schnee's personal bodyguard, I will not allow such act to go unpunished," Kval coolly stated, which made the three girls to take a step back in shock. Team JNPR, on the other hand, simply watched the whole thing with amusement.

"M-My...p-personal...bodyguard?" Weiss stuttered out as her cheeks turned a slight shade of red. She then covered her face with her hands and exclaimed, "D-Don't say such things! You dolt!"

"Hehe...I was just trying to act cool back there." Kval scratched his cheek somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Nora jumped up and down excitedly. "Does this mean that you're on our side!?"

"No. You four are my enemies as well," Kval answered, smirking, much to the shock of Team RWBY _and_ Team JNPR.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, and soon began to wonder how Kval was going to fight. It was clear that he was outnumbered, so what on Remnant was his plan?

"You seem pretty confident with what you're doing. Fine then. Have it your way." Yang smirked, and later pointed at the vessel. "Get him!"

"Playing dirty?" The smirk on Kval's face grew somewhat wider when the others turned their attention towards him, and all he did in return was chuckle. "Very well then," he said.

Countless of snowballs flew in Kval's direction, but oddly enough, he made no effort to move out of the way. The reason to that was unknown, however.

Though, the others should know by now that Kval was the type of person who had countless of tricks hidden under his sleeve.

Out of nowhere, a green serpent appeared, which acted as a barrier between the young vessel and the snowballs.

Ruby stared at Kval with what others would call the look of total disbelief, along with the others, and she later yelled, "That's not fair!"

Kval grinned devilishly. "All is fair in love and war, Ruby." With a quick motion of his hand, another green serpent appeared right behind him. The serpent took a brief moment to look around, and soon started gathering piles of snow in its jaws.

To their shock, the serpent began to form the snow into a gigantic snowball.

"You all have numbers," Kval folded his arms. "and I have my serpents. So either way, it's fair."

The green serpent brought its head back, and proceeded to throw the gigantic snowball at where the two teams were located.

"Oh crud! Run!" Jaune immediately dropped the snowball in his hand and ran away, terrified beyond belief.

"Get to cover!" Ren yelled. "Now!"

"Snakey! Why did you betray me!?" Nora exclaimed, feeling betrayed. "I thought we were friends!"

Weiss giggled upon witnessing the sight of Jaune and Ren being crushed under the gigantic snowball, and giggled all the more at the sight of Kval laughing like some sort of unstoppable villain. Judging by the look on his face, it was clear that he was enjoying his moment. "He's so childish at times," she said.

"I will not accept this!" Pyrrha turned herself around and attempted to fight back, but was unfortunately crushed under another snowball before she was even able to do anything.

Not knowing what to do, Ruby and Blake simply hid themselves behind the statue that was nearby, and prepared themselves for the worst.

"Load up the cannon!" Kval ordered with his hands behind his back. One of the serpents nodded, and proceeded to gather up snow in its mouth in order to form another gigantic snowball. "Fire on my mark!"

"Kazuma! I thought we were friends!" Yang reasoned. "Y-You wouldn't do this to us...r-right?"

Kval offered Yang the same devilish grin from before. "Fire!" he ordered.

Yang gazed at the gigantic snowball which was flying her way, and all she could say was, "Well, I'm screwed."

 **-IIXII-**

 **Well, no more snowball fights for Kval...**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this silly story of mine. And be sure to enjoy your holiday!**

 **If you haven't read my other story, Still Alive, then go and check it out if you're interested. The story itself is still in progress though.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
